Marlon
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Marlon | jname=シズイ | tmname=Shizui | slogan=yes| sloganline=A Bigger Splash Than the Sea! | image=Black 2 White 2 Marlon.png | size=200px | caption=Artwork from | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Blue | hair=Dark Blue | hometown=Humilau City | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=yes | gym=Humilau Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | badge=Badge#Wave Badge Wave Badge | anime=yes | epnum=BW094 | epname=The Road to Humilau! | enva=Ed Paul | java=Yūji Ueda }} Marlon (Japanese: シズイ Shizui) is the Gym Leader of Humilau City's Gym, known officially as the Humilau Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Marlon appears in as the eighth and last Gym Leader that the player challenges. He is a big-hearted Pokémon Trainer who gives passionate advice. Marlon also seems to be a very relaxed and carefree man, as shown by his obliviousness as to who Team Plasma are and what they do. He asks the player if Team Plasma are bad people. Marlon specializes in Water-type Pokémon. Upon defeating him, he will reward the player with a Wave Badge and . Outside of battle, Marlon is a fisherman who catches Pokémon which he would later use in future Gym battles. Upon arriving in Humilau City, Marlon is absent from the Gym, and the player is sent to find him. The player meets Marlon just as they head north of the Gym, in which he returns to it and awaits a Gym battle. After the Gym battle, Marlon jumps into the ocean and swims away. Upon exiting the Gym, Hugh walks up and congratulates the player on gaining all eight of Unova's Gym Badges, and then their attention turns to Team Plasma, during which Marlon walks up and asks about them. He heads off to the Seaside Cave to find the Plasma Frigate. Later on on Route 21, he is seen jumping off the Plasma Frigate after lowering the boarding plank, and then heads back to the Gym, leaving the player and Hugh to deal with Team Plasma. Pokémon Gym battle =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marlon.png |prize= 5640|Easy Mode}}/ 6120|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Marlon |game=B2W2 |location=Humilau Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Rock |ability=Sturdy |move1=Smack Down|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shell Smash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Water Veil |move1=Amnesia|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Rollout|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bounce|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Ghost |ability=Cursed Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Brine|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ominous Wind|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} =Challenge Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marlon.png |prize= 6600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Marlon |game=B2W2 |location=Humilau Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon World Tournament Marlon uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marlon.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marlon |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marlon.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marlon |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Humilau City : "Uihaa!" : "Sup, you must be here to challenge the Pokémon Gym! I'm the Gym Leader, Marlon. Sorry to make you look for me, yo. I was swimmin' with the Pokémon, and it felt real good, so I kept goin' and goin'. I'll be waitin' in the Gym, 'K?" ;Humilau Gym * Before battle : "Sup! Here already, huh? You look strong! Shoots! Let's start!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) : "Dude... You're really into this, huh!" * After sending out last Pokémon : "Awww, dude... I know I'm about done, but I'm still just so pumped up!" * Being defeated : "You totally rocked that! You're raising some wicked Pokémon. You got this Trainer thing down!" * After being defeated : "You don't just look strong, you're strong fo' reals! Eh, I was swept away, too! Oh yeah, yo. I was so surprised that I forgot! I gotta give this to you!" : "That's the Wave Badge, the Unova region's new Gym Badge! Pretty sweet, right? Now you got all eight Badges, so you can be tight with any Pokémon! Oh yeah, got a TM for you, too!" : "So sometimes burns the target, 'K? Oh, and you can even use it when you're all frozen and chillin' and stuff! Shoots! I'm off then! Hope it's useful!" ;Humilau City : "Sup yo! What's this Team Plasma you're talking about do?" : "Nope! When the ocean's your home, you don't worry about things like that. 'Cause the ocean accepts all rivers! So you think Team Plasma's bad, then?" :: Yes: "I get it. They're bad, so you fight 'em." :: No: Shoots! Not bad... You think that but still fight!" : But, first, you got to say that in your own words. When you do, you'll understand better what you want to do and what you're hopin' for! Well then..." ; : "Hold up!" : "Eh, this should do it!" : "Hey, friends! Team Plasma's not botherin' me. They could be up to no good for reals, and... It's not my style to go around decidin' Team Plasma's bad without thinkin' 'bout it just 'cause everyone says so! But, eh, you're havin' trouble, so I've got to help out! That's what I want to do!" : "Listen, 'K. Believe in somethin'! Searchin' for stolen Pokémon is fine! Keepin' Unova from bein' iced over's fine too! It's all good. But think 'bout why you're doin' that. The strength of your beliefs is what gives you and your Pokémon power! I made some noise, so some people came out! Hey, be careful, 'K!" ;Humilau Gym * If talked to :"Uihaa!" * If talked to (post-game) :"Waves can be rough of calm, but it's still the same sea! Eh, there're lots of ways to look at the same thing!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"You look strong! Shoots! Let's start!" * Before battle (second round) :"I'm strong like the ocean's wide. You're gonna get swept away, fo' sho'. Eh, that's enough talk! I'll prove it! Let's get started, 'K?" * Before battle (final round) :"Oh ho, so I'm facing you! That's off the wall. How 'bout you and I make some waves and sweep the audience away? Let's leave 'em with even bigger smiles!" * Being defeated :"You're strong as a gnarly wave and as nice as a glassy sea." * If the player is defeated :"You're tough, but it's not enough to sway the sea, 'K!" * After being defeated :"You don't just look strong--you're strong fo' reals! Eh, I was swept away, too!" * After winning :"The tide comes in an' out, and in life you win and lose! What's important is that it keeps goin'." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Eh, right now, you're like a ragin' sea that washes everythin' away! Uihaa! What a great battle, yo!" ;Badge Case :It's cliché to compare life to a rough sea, but don't be swept away! National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name MisterFisher! Thank yooou! 'Marlon was swimming the other day, and he just kept going faster until he shot out of the water and into the sky! That swimming style could completely dominate the world of swimming.' Hm... That is amazing, but nobody else can do that. Actually, can you even call jumping into the sky swimming? 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites In the anime Marlon appeared in The Road to Humilau!, where aimed to challenge his Gym for his final Badge. After Cameron and lost their way to Humilau City, Marlon found the two Trainers and took them to his Gym. There, Marlon faced Cameron in a Gym . Although Marlon had a powerful team, he was defeated by Cameron's , giving Cameron his last Gym Badge. Marlon made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon was used to transport Marlon, Ash, and Cameron to the Humilau Gym. None of Wailord's moves are known.}} was the first Pokémon Marlon used against Cameron in their Gym battle. He battled Cameron's , and after being defeated by Ferrothorn's , his Ability activated, disabling the move. Jellicent's only known move is and his Ability is .}} is Marlon's ace Pokémon. It was the second Pokémon Marlon used against Cameron in their Gym battle. It quickly knocked out Ferrothorn with a combination of Wing Attack, Bullet Seed, and Psybeam. Afterwards, Mantine faced Cameron's and was knocked out without landing a single attack on her. Mantine's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=うえだゆうじ Yūji Ueda |da=Niclas Mortensen |en=Ed Paul |es_la=Víctor Ugarte |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |pl=Przemysław Stippa |pt_br=Robson Kumode |sv=Jesper Adefelt }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Marlon makes his first appearance as a competitor in the Unova . There, he makes it to the top 8 and is set up against Hood Man as his opponent. In the battle, Marlon proves to be a powerful opponent, but is ultimately defeated and eliminated from the tournament. Afterward, Marlon decides to leave, only to be approached by . When White asks him for information about the mysterious Hood Man, Marlon reveals that the Trainer made it to the League without even collecting any Badges. Despite this, Marlon tells White that she should focus her investigations on because he seems even more suspicious than Hood Man. It is revealed Marlon was made the Gym Leader of Humilau City. In PS541, Marlon and Benga rescue Benga's classmates at the Aspertia City Trainers' School from Castelia City, which had been frozen by the Plasma Frigate. After taking everyone to the Marine Tube, Benga assists everyone recuperate from the cold. Once everyone had woken up, Marlon and Benga explain the situation and reveal that they are gathering forces to help launch a counterattack against Team Plasma, who have been freezing other cities across Unova. Pokémon is Marlon's only known Pokémon. He has been with Marlon ever since he was a . Marlon used him to battle Hood Man's at the Unova Pokémon League. Although he put up a good fight, Beheeyem defeated him with , making Hood Man the winner. Later, he was healed by White's in an attempt to get Marlon's trust. Jellicent's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} Marlon has at least two other Pokémon, as he participated in the quarterfinals of the Unova Pokémon League, which requires a Single Battle involving three Pokémon. Badges obtained Unova League * At least eight unknown Badges Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * Marlon speaks using a dialect in the Japanese version. * Marlon is the first Gym Leader to appear in only one anime episode after Chuck, who appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man! * According to one of the television stations in Unova, Marlon learned to jump by practicing with the that lived by his childhood home. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Water-type Trainers de:Benson es:Ciprián fr:Amana it:Ciprian ja:シズイ zh:西子伊